Salahmir (c1350-c1405)
Salakhmir (Solohmir, Solhomir, Salakh-emir, Horosmir) (c1350-1405 Solotchinsk monastery) - the Tatar Mirza (according to DI Ilovaysky). In December 14, 1371, Grand Princes of Ryazan Oleg Ivanovich was defeated in the Battle of Skornishchevo (1371) by the troops of the Grad Prince of Moscow and was forced to flee to the Golden Horde. To help from the Great Horde to the Grand Duke Oleg Ivanovich left with his cavalry Mirza Salahmir with his elder brother Edugan (Edu Khan from him the Savage). They helped expel Vladimir Pronsky from Pereslavl and re-regain the Ryazan-Murom principality. The first wife of the Grand Duke Oleg Ivanovich, according to the researches of historian D.I. Ilovaysky. It was unknown Tatar princess, which gives the right to speak - Grand Prince Oleg Ivanovich had the title of Urga (Khan's son-in-kind), and it is possible that the queen and accounted for a relative Salahmiru Eduganu and in 1371 was still alive. The organizer of the unauthorized weaning of the Muromo-Ryazan principality from Oleg Ivanovich, the Grand Prince of Moscow Dmitry Donskoy on June 15, 1371 Летоисчисление с сентября по сентябрь was summoned to the Horde. ". Mirza Salahmir was baptized with the name of Ivan Miroslavich, he received the title of boyar of Ryazan, he married the younger sister of Prince Grand Prince of Moscow Princess Anastasiya Ivanovna, having received as dowry Venev, Rostovets, Verdereff , Mikhailovsky fields and Verkosh. Family relations of ivan Miroslavovich Ivan Miroslavovich was the son-in-law of Grand Duke Oleg Ivanovich Ryazan. Ivan Miroslavovich was ?? an unknown Tatar princess, the first wife of Oleg Ivanovich Ryazan. Ivan Miroslavovich had ?? Grand Duchess Euphrosyne (Eupraxia) Olgerdovna Lithuanian, the second wife of Oleg Ivanovich Ryazan. Princess Eupraxia Olgerdovna had 16 brothers and sisters: * Prince Koribut - married to Anastasia Olegovna, daughter of Oleg Ivanovich Ryazan; Semen (Lungvii) - the ancestor of the princes of Mstislavl ; * Princess Elena - husband Prince Serpukhovskoy Vladimir Andreyevich Brave , grandson of Ivan Kalita , cousin of Dmitry Donskoy; * Princess Agripina - together with her husband the prince of Suzdal, Boris Konstantinovich, died in custody under the decree of Basil I * Prince Vladimir - Prince of Kiev. From one of the sons went princes Olelkovichi and princes Belsky * Dmitry - Prince Bryansky, the ancestor of the princes of Trubetskoy ; Prince Konstantin Czartoryski, the ancestor of Princes Czartoryski * Skirgailo-Ioann the prince of Troksky; * Princess Alexander, sister of the Polish King Vladislav II Jagellon , King of Bohemia of the King of Hungary; *Prince Mingailo; * Prince Kaurigailo-Casimir ; * Prince Vikung-Alexander; * Princess Mary; Princess Yadviga, the prince's husband the representative of the princely and royal Piast dynasty ; * Prince Fedor-Lyubart , from whose sons Princes Kobrinsky , Gurko, Sangushki came ; Princess Vilheide, husband of the Duke Johann II von Mecklenburg-Schwerin; Prince Andrei-Vingold Gorbaty, went to serve to Dmitry Donskoy. His son Fyodor was the ancestor of the princes of Lukomsky and Polubinsky ; Princess Kenn-Ioannovna; the King of Poland, Vladislav II Jagiello , the founder of the Jagiellons ; Prince Svidrigailo (Boleslav). Ivan Miroslavovich was the uncle of Grand Duchess Anastasia Olegovna of Ryazan (the eldest daughter of Prince Oleg Ivanovich, Chingizidka by the female line). The wife of Dmitry (Koribut) Olgerdovich ( Gedeminovich ), Prince of the North. Presumably Princess Anastasia Olegovna was the grandmother of the Queen of Polish Sophia , the fourth wife of Vladislav II Jagiello . In December 1379, Dmitry Olgerdovich switched to the service of Dmitry Donskoy . His nephew Prince Alexander Ostej led the defense of Moscow in August 1382 during the time of the Tohtamish raid . The wife of Ivan Koribut's son married a second marriage for Boris IvanovichGlinsky , great-grandson of Khan Mamai . John Miroslavovich and his descendants were the relatives (relatives) of the princes of Glinsky, and later Ivan IV Vasilyevich Grozny . Ivan Miroslavovich was an uncle to the son of Oleg Ivanovich Ryazan - Fyodor Olegovich, who was married to the daughter of Dmitry Donskoy Princess Sophia . John Miroslavovich also was Princess Sophia Dmitrievna - uncle, and the children of John Miroslavovich and the princes of Moscow were in a certain relationship. Ivan Miroslavovich was the brother-in-law of Prince Yuri Smolensky , who was buried in the Venetian monastery on the fiefdom of the Shishkin family. The daughter of Yuri Smolensky - Anastasia Yuryevna, the wife of the third son of Dmitry Donskoy - Yuri II Dmitrievich . From this marriage were born: Prince Vasily Yuryevich Kosoy 49 , the holy pious Prince Dmitri Yuryevich Shemyaka 50 . They John Miroslavovich is a cousin's uncle. The children of John Miroslavovich belong to relatives of the great princes of Moscow. Ivan Miroslavovich was a brother-in-law to Prince Vladimir Dmitrievich Pronsky , married to the daughter of Oleg Ivanovich Ryazan's daughter. Ivan Miroslavovich was a brother-in-law to Prince Ivan Titovich Kozelsky , married to Oleg Ivanovich's daughter - Princess Agrippina Olegovna. Son of Ivan Miroslavovich - Grigory Ivanovich was the husband of Princess Pronsky, and John Miroslavovich and Prince Fyodor Ivanovich Pronsky were close relatives. Notes Literature The history of the first four khans from the house of Chingisov. Translation from Chinese. Monk Iakim; St. Petersburg. 1829; Ancient Mongolian legends about Genghis Khan. SPb.1866; Abul-Gazi_Bahadur-Khan. Pedigree of Turkmen . 1897; Pedigree history of the Tatars. Translation from French; Annals of the year 1242 .: " Hon Kitabi " - " Book of the Huns " Kul Gali; DI. Ilovaysky. History of the Ryazan principality. 1858g. A.V. Deduk. Ryazan purchase of Basil the Dark: borders and territory, the fate of the Moscow principality in the second half of the XV - the beginning of the XVI century. V.P. Nagornov . Yu.V. Geraskin. Salamir or Horosmir ?. To the history of the formation of the Ryazan boyars. O.I. Horuzhenko. The Shorosmira slab. A memorial custom. In the construction of ancestral memory. ON. Baskakov . Russian surnames of Turkic origin; E.P. Karnovich . Generic names and titles in Russia and the merger of foreigners with the Russians; S.V. Veselovsky. Onomasticson. Old Russian names, nicknames and surnames. 1974. Ancient Turkic dictionary. AN SSSR. 1969 History of the Ryazan Region: Solohmir . Checked December 15, 2014. Category:Families of Russia